


wrong numbers and right answers

by montressor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, She/her pronouns for reader, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montressor/pseuds/montressor
Summary: When Hajime had started catching feelings for the mystery number, he'd rationalised that it could never be you. Slowly but surely, his mystery texter had been getting him out the slump Iwaizumi had been feeling over his unrequited feelings, and instead of wondering about you, he was wondering when the next mystery number text would come.But now you're her and she's you and his brain is going to explode. He doesn't have enough brain cells for this.Curse this stupid, stinking crush.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	wrong numbers and right answers

“You've been on that damn phone for, what, 30 minutes now?” Iwaizumi growls, waving Oikawa's less than impressive test score across said boy’s face. “What are you, texting a new girlfriend?”

“Iwa-chan, I'm flattered you think I have a new girlfriend!” Oikawa’s ecstatic, typing with one hand and snatching away the sheet away with the other. “But no, I'm just trying to have a good time with our favorite classmate,” Oikawa metaphorically dangles you in front of him, and smirks as his friend’s eyes widen. “Oho, I’ve got your attention now, have I?”

Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose, trying to get the test back. “Shut up, shittykawa. If I knew her better, I'd apologize to her because she has to deal with the likes of you.”

The spiker makes a wild lunge for the test paper, because they came to his house to study, not so his disgraceful excuse of a best friend could tease him about a girl, but Oikawa leans just out of reach, his long arms stretching as far as they could. 

“You wound me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chuckles, shuffling the paper under the cushion he was sitting on. “My test score wasn’t that bad, anyways-“ 

“You call a 52% a good grade?!”

“Well, it's a pass, isn’t it? I have more important things on my mind, anyways, like beating Ushiwaka, texting my favorite girl in class, don’t you have something to do? Oh, wait! I forgot that you were-”

“Shittykawa," Iwaizumi cuts in, a seething expression on his face, but Oikawa pays no mind. "If you finish that sentence-“

“-Socially awkward! You can’t even talk to her without blushing! But funny how that doesn’t happen when you talk to anyone else like that, hmm, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime gets up and launches himself across the chabudai, tackling Oikawa, a fist raised. 

* * *

It’s 8am when Iwaizumi gets a text.

** _From: ???_ **

** _To: You_ **

_ rinrin this is you right!?? buddy???!! _

_ pls send me ur jpnese lit hw I NEED HELP _

_ otherwise tatsuya-sensei will have me impaled  
_ _ bro my entrails will be sacrificed to whoever the hell_  
Yamada Kai was, helpppp!

There’s a string of different crying emojis after that, which Iwaizumi finds adorable. He doesn’t know who this is, but it’s obvious that the poor guy went to Aoba Johsai. The woman who taught Japanese Literature was famous around the school for being a harsh marker and a harsher teacher style. They’d been studying Yamada’s works so far, and Iwaizumi expects whoever sent it was panicking- it was 8, school started 8:30, and English was their second lesson of the day (or it was for tomorrow, because Classes 3-4 didn’t have Literature today, but Iwaizumi assumes it’s today, otherwise they wouldn’t be this distraught.)

He glances at his watch- he had a few minutes to spare. He fishes his work out his bag, and he thanks God he's used his best handwriting (Tatsuya-sensei had caused quite the scene photocopying his work last time, showing off to the entire Class-2 how “insufferably illegible” his print was,) hoping whoever was behind the screen could read it. He takes a quick picture of it, making sure it’s not blurry and the script is clear before sending it off and hurrying out of his house.

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You[sent: IMG20151219]_ **

_ you’ve got the wrong number but i’m from  
_ _ seijou too. this is the worksheet you mean? _

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _To: You_ **

_ aaa i’m so sorry for sending it to the wrong number! _

_ but yes, it is the right one! thank you so much, i owe  
_ _ you one, mystery man! _

Oikawa’s waiting for him outside as always, and Iwaizumi deliberately speeds up so he can walk past. Behind him, Oikawa makes a sort of whine from the back of his throat, quickening his pace to fall in next to him.

“What’s gotten you so cheery?” Oikawa asks, and Iwaizumi realizes he’s been smiling. He replaces it with a scowl, quickly shoving his phone in his pocket so Oikawa can’t get anymore curious.

“It’s no thanks to you.” Iwaizumi quips, and Oikawa pouts.

Iwaizumi only risks a reply when he gets to school, because Oikawa Tooru will never shut up if he sees him texting someone that is so obviously a girl. 

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ how do you know it's a guy..? for all you know  
_ _ i could be a girl, you know. _

He gets a reply soon after.

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _To: You_ **

_ well, if you are a girl, i'm sorry!! i didn't mean anything   
_ _ by it... also i kinda assumed you were a guy because of_  
your handwriting.

_ Offended, he's about to defend himself when his phone buzzes with another message. _

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _To: You_ **

_ SHIT _

_ I'M SO SORRY! THAT WAS VERY RUDE OF ME  
_ _ TO SAY!! I BET YOU WON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE _

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _To: You_ **

_ IT'S UNDERSTANDABLE IF YOU DO... _

He blinks, an ungraciously amused smile making it's way onto his face. He leaves his phone alone for the school day, because his teacher has just walked in. He figured he'd reply to you after school, just before volleyball. 

It's kind of a mistake, because he comes back to 12 more messages, each message reading a variant of "I'm sorry," the amount of sincerity in each message growing as the hours passed by. He figures it's time to ease the stranger out her misery, and begins typing his reply.

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ no need to get worked up on it, lmao _

_ you planned on talking to me again? _

While waiting, he has enough time to go to the clubroom early and change out of his school uniform to his jersey. He's halfway through fixing one half of his laces when his phone pings.

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _To: You_ **

_ it's because i owe you one....  
_ _ but i guess if you don't want to talk it's okay lol _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ i hope it's not me that offended you this time.  
_ _ i do want to talk. you seem... cool? _

He presses the send button, rereads it, and recoils. That sounds awkward.

Iwaizumi starts typing more.

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ besides, you don't know me. how are you gonna  
_ _ give back (whatever. i don't know how! you're the _  
one that wants to owe me.) if you don't even know me?

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _To: You_ **

_ won't it be funner if it's a mystery? _

_ i guess... we could help each other out!  
_ _ anytime we need hw help we just call each_  
other, like a private help line. 

_ (also, why the question mark? of course i'm cool!) _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ i think that sounded less creepy in your head. _

_ (sure, you're cool. [heavy sarcasm, if you can't tell.]) _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ is that a no? _

_ (rude!) _

Iwaizumi stares at the screen. Well, he didn't really mind. And whoever this was? Sounded pretty trustworthy. His time to deliberate is cut short, because Oikawa slams the clubroom doors open, singing a Christmas carol Iwaizumi didn't recognise, along with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who were discussing what kind of forfeit Oikawa had to pay today if he didn't set as well as he should; ramen or oden?

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ fuck why not _

_ i'll be looking forward to... being helped out? _

_ bye.. i'll talk later. _

_ my best friend is here and i'm not ready  
_ _ for him to annoy me straight to satan's asscrack. _

Iwaizumi whips the phone away from Oikawa's line of vision, only letting him see his asscrack remark. (It backfired, because Oikawa spends all of the time from putting his shoes on to the start of practice whinging.) The boys slowly file out of the clubroom, Kunimi shutting off the lights as the door softly clicks closed.

Iwaizumi's phone lights up in his blazer pocket, a simple "see you later!" on the screen that brightens the whole room up.

* * *

It's two weeks later when Iwaizumi needs the help he's been promised. He opens up his chat- they'd just been talking last night about Seijou's annual fair, and what they each were going to do.

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ hey english is kicking my ass _

_ can you help a me out please _

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ ofc !! what do you need help with _

_ i would let u copy my answers but i feel  
_ _ like you actually have to learn english at_  
some point phone-chan lol

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ the english were on crack when they  
_ _ made up their language i swear _

_ does the sentence "the star shine brightly" work _

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ LMFAO _

_ weh that's a trick question _

_ "shone" is for no object and "shined" is for when  
_ _ here's no object. so like shone works for 'light' _  
and shined can be for like

_ a car headlight _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ what the hell _

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ ikr english is crazy _

_ you also forgot the "d" at the end lol _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ that one is on me that's simple _

_ but the other thing isn't. aren't the both shining  
_ _ anyway? what's the point in having two. i hate_  
this devil language i swear

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ if it helps no one really cares and i think  
_ _ you could get away with either  
_ _ english has a lot of rules and no one follows_  
them sooooo... it's whatever!! 

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ try telling that to fukuoda-sensei i swear that  
_ _ guy has a grudge against me or smthn _

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ WAHAHAHA i had him last year.... he literally  
_ _ hates fun i don't think i've ever seen him smile _

_ good luck with that phone-chan :P _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ one last question btw _

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ ooh okay shoot! _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ what's 好きな食べ物は揚げ出し豆腐 in english _

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ ... _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ don't tell me you don't know :( _

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ phone-chan, if i say i'll make your  
_ _ agedashi tofu for the festival tmrw will  
_ _ you please stop making vague hints _  
towards it for the rest of the night?

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ :) _

** _To: You_ **

** _From Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ oh, the things i do for you, phone chan! _

* * *

"Iwa-chan, don't eat too much." Oikawa says, blinking as he tries to process the sheer amount of beancurd his friend is wolfing down.

"Says the person who hogged all the milk bread once." Iwaizumi retorts, rolling his eyes. "This is one plate of tofu, unlike when you once wasted 2000 yen to buy the school's entire daily stock of milk bread so you could eat it." He pauses to finish another cube of his favourite food. "And school milk bread doesn't even taste that great."

"It was cheap, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa tries to defend himself. "Makki, Matssun, help me out here!"

Matsukawa only shrugs, and when prompted by Oikawa to give a 'real' answer, he sides with Iwaizumi, apologizing sheepishly. 

"Sorry to admit it Captain," He chuckles, "But I don't really like school food anyways."

Iwaizumi shoots Oikawa a teasing smirk, and Oikawa's just about to say something when Hanamaki pipes up.

"I like it," Makki makes a non-committal gesture, and Oikawa looks happy with that. "I mean, sure, school food isn't that great but I think the milk bread is the only good thing about it."

"Like striking gold in a coalmine!" Oikawa nods his approval, and Iwaizumi just sighs. Looking around, he spots you out of the corner of his eye, looking as good as usual and serving a few parents and students. He knows he can't call you because he'd end up sweating through his blazer, so he asks another classmate instead.

"Okuhara-kun," He calls, waving to a boy in his class. "Do you know who made the tofu?"

The boy shakes his head. "Whoever it was came early to drop it off. It had a note with it though."

This gets Iwaizumi's attention. She'd left something for him? "Oh? What did it say?"

"Uh- this is an exact quote, by the way- 'Phone-chan, don't you dare!'" Okuhara replies, drawing out quotation marks in the air. When Iwaizumi lets out a loud laugh, he takes it for disbelief. 

"Is it... really that funny?" He questions, looking bemused.

Hajime grins. "Not really."

* * *

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ you didn't even drop any hints! _

_ all you gave me was a note that told me to  
_ _ go away _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ i knew you'd go looking, phone-chan! _

_ my intuition is as good as ever! _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ unfair. that was like, my other best friend's  
_ _ level of unfair. _

_ so unfair that i'm thinking about making my   
_ _ other best friend my actual best friend. _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ you wound me. _

_ who is this best friend? _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You_ **

_ not telling lol _

_ you'd know who i was then _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ hints? _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You _ **

_ you didn't give me any! _

_ and you're the one who wanted to keep  
it a secret in the first place :/ _

_ ...but fine. _

_ he's on the volleyball team _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ oikawa!!?? _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You _ **

_ fuck _

_ see i told you _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ actually, i don't know the vb team that well. oikawa's one of the only guys i know   
_ _ because he's popular. _

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You _ **

_ rude _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ i still know the third years! i'm just saying i don't know then well. _

_ hanamaki, matsukawa and iwaizumi. _ _ they're a  
_ _ close friend group, so i expect one of then is you. _

When he reads his name, he doesn't know whether to deny it completely, or confirm that it's him. Hajime puts his phone down and paces for a bit, wondering if he's fucked up. When he checks his phone again, chewing on his lip, he guffaws at the message they've left.

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ ...judging from how you're not replying, you are. _

_ but since i don't know which one, i'll decide on  
calling you phone-chan, yeah? _

When Iwaizumi met whoever they were, he was gonna give them a lecture of a lifetime about not being a smartass.

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You _ **

_ fine, yeah. i am one of them. _

_ but now you owe me a hint too! _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ well, i suppose i do! _

_ i'm one of the girls in the class that actually  
_ _ has oikawa's number. he half forced me to _  
give it to him, actually, but it's still been fun talking with him.

_ (not as much as talking with you, phone-chan!) _

_ and i also totally get why he's annoying. _

Iwaizumi feels a tiny bit of jealously bubbling up- irrational, because he's only been texting them for about half a month. His friend's statement about liking talking with him more than Oikawa makes him a little pleased, because people didn't usually pick his pretty best friend over him (selfish, yeah, but he's tired of girls asking him to deliver chocolates to the setter and befriending him in hopes of getting closer to Tooru.)

But girls who had his number? Only the ones Oikawa actually had an interest in. 

The grand total of the people in his class with the brunet's number was three, because as courteous and as flirtatiously he acts, he accepts and turns down people normally, and doesn't like hurting girls as much as his playboy rep boasts (Iwaizumi's always liked that about him.) The three girls he knew of consisted of Aoi, his ex, Reina, who unbeknownst to Oikawa at the time, swang the other way, and...

You.

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You _ **

_ i know that aoi, reina and (name) has his _

_ number... _

** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_ well, one of them is certainly me! _

_ we're both down to three, phone-chan. even ground! _

Iwaizumi feels the world cave in on himself, reading the message over and over. Aoi was a nice guy, but he was also the same brand of pompous that Hajime disliked and Oikawa had found cute. They’d ended it horribly, so Hajime was decidedly not looking forward to the possible outcome that it was him, so he casts away the thought before it can solidify in his mind’s eye. Reina didn’t even like guys, so if you were you… 

Huh. His mouth’s gone dry suddenly.

** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You _ **

_cool cool_

_i'm gonna head to bed i gotta emotionally_  
prepare for voluntarily walking into japanese lit class  
with tatsuya sensei on my ass

_sorry to cut it short_   
  


** _To: You_ **

** _From: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

_aw don't worry about it phone-chan <3_

_good night! and see you tmrw, whether we know it or not!!_   
  
  


** _To: Crying Emoji lmao_ **

** _From: You _ **

_sleep well_

Iwaizumi curses during the 5th hour of trying to sleep. Curse this stupid, stinking crush.

* * *

He wishes he hadn't asked. He's fine with his favorite crying emoji user knowing who he is, but knowing that it's you sort of struck a pang in his heart that couldn't be undone. He can't concentrate in class, and though he fights it because Oikawa's caught on to this habit, he finds himself staring at you instead of listening to the teacher. The whole situation was annoying!

First he thinks you're cute but he'd chalked it up to never working out because Oikawa had managed to snag your number. Then Oikawa assures him that it's platonic and they only talk about school work which is, to say the least, _bullshit_, because Oikawa can't actually text without getting distracted. His best friend has a tendency to rant about volleyball or start gossiping when his phone is within reach, and it's why his study sessions happen with Hajime next to him (and even with him, Oikawa still manages to get his grubby hands on his phone.) His best friend was absolutely up to something, and it had been killing Iwaizumi that he didn't know what it was.

And then he'd gotten that cute, fated, statistically impossible text from a wrong number, and fallen into a cute flirting-but-not-really routine. They were kind, sweet, and willing to help him with trivial things like homework and make him his favorite food.

It was easier not really knowing who it was! That was mean to admit, sure, but even when Hajime had started catching feelings for the mystery number, he'd rationalised that it could never be you. Slowly but surely, his mystery texter had been getting him out the slump he had been feeling over his unrequited feelings, and instead of wondering about you, he was wondering when the next mystery number text would come. 

But now you're her and she's you and his brain is going to explode. He doesn't have enough brain cells for this.

Hajime sighs, looking away from you and back to his worksheet. Algebra stares back at him with no mercy. "I have no brain cells." He mutters, amending his thoughts. In the seat next to him, Oikawa chuckles lightly.

"You've got enough to stare at her, though." He whispers, and Hajime feels his blood boiling.  
  
"I swear, when the bell rings, I'm going to-"

  
The teacher clears her throat loudly. "Iwaizumi-san, if you could refrain from speaking until I've finished..."

Iwaizumi feels his hot rage flood into his cheeks as embarrassment instead. "Of course, sorry sensei."

You catch his eye as he averts his eyes from the teacher, and you smile encouragingly. Hajime thinks the knot in his forehead gets worse. He feels himself go hotter, somehow, and quickly goes back to looking at his math equations. Oikawa's still fucking smirking.

"Denial, Iwa-chan."

* * *

There's something fishy in the way that Oikawa texted the group chat about getting lunch. Firstly, Oikawa liked western food for whatever reason, and whenever he asked to go out, he would picked a pricey French place. The rest of the team would debate for about 8 minutes before usually settling on a cheap soba place near the town centre. He'd claimed it was for a post-midterms celebration, and since the Christmas holidays had started, they might as well go somewhere altogether, as a team.

But Oikawa's suggested this expensive ramen place (which... alright, it's not like Oikawa never eats Japanese. But he doesn't prefer it, and Hajime is paranoid about whatever plan his best friend has hatched) and instead of shouting at him to lower the price, Makki and Mattsun agree immediately. Iwaizumi knows Makki is broke this week, after having to buy a replacement volleyball for the one they popped while roughhousing, so he doesn't understand why he'd agree to blowing 2000 yen on a single bowl of ramen. 

The rest of the third years decline or agree. Iwaizumi thinks this is for plausible deniability, to make him think it's all alright. But when Oikawa @'s him in chat to confirm for the coming Thursday, he grudgingly agrees. He's wanted to try that ramen place for a while, anyway, and he's putting too much thought into this. It was just lunch with the team. It's fine.

Then the coming Thursday rolls around, and he's been standing outside the ramen place for 5 minutes and no-one is here _and he's going to kill Oikawa-_

**_To: [crying baby noises]  
_****_From: You  
  
_**_oikawa i swear to god where the fuck_  
is everyone. i'm going to aim every   
spike in practice to you i swear. yahaba  
would help me

** _To: You_ **

** _From: [crying baby noises]_ **

_WAHAHAHA it's okay iwa-chan, someone_  
else you like much better than our sweaty  
volleyball team is coming ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)****

** _To: [crying baby noises]  
From: You_ **

_die in a ditch_

** _To: You_ **

** _From: [crying baby noises]_ **

_you won't be saying that after ur first date! (☆ω☆)_

_here's her number, since ur gonna need it!_

** _[CRYING BABY NOISES] HAS SENT YOU A CONTACT_ **

Iwaizumi grumbles the entire time he's punching in the number, intending to tell you that you've been set up and you don't need to bother coming, but his phone shows up with an error that he's already got the number saved. He stares at the notification, blinking once, twice, before the elation sets in and-

"Ah, Iwaizumi?" You call his name, walking quickly towards him and giving him a bashful smile. "Sorry I'm late. I wasn't worried because I thought it was just going to be Oikawa talking my ear off, but he texted me to say... well." 

He just says your name, blushing but still grinning. You chuckle, and the little display of happiness pushes him to at least try and say _something_, "Oikawa gave me your number, but..." Iwaizumi trails off.

"He sent yours too." You explain, pulling your phone out and, at last, he's given proof that you're the mystery number and his grin manages to get _wider_. The cool winter air bites less than it did before. "But I already had it saved."

"Me too." Hajime says, taking a step closer to you and taking a hand tentatively. Your fingers slip between his, and your cheeks are pink from more than just the cold.

"I had a feeling it was you." You admit, still looking at him the way you do in his dreams. "It's nice to finally meet you properly, Phone-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> more things party rewritten and moved from devart! i forget if i had more development for these two, but whatever.... it was fine when i wrote it in 2015 but i want... more pining.... the pining existed as a separate fic called "the right to remain silent" but i lost most of it and idk if i'll rewrite it 
> 
> *chabudais are the short legged tables used in japan for eating, working, etc.
> 
> this was edited and finished at 6:41am, so... lmk about mistakes and repeats of words in sentences!


End file.
